Stay With Me
by viananeesan
Summary: Sequel of 'Dont Go Away'. Namikaze Naruto yang ingin meminta maaf atas perbuatan nistanya di masa lalu, kepada istrinya yang kini kembali menjadi Hyuuga Hinata. Akankah Hinata akan memberi kesempatan kedua pada si Direktur Namikaze ini? AU. NaruHina.


**Disclaimer : Naruto only one Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by : viananeesan**

 **Dont Forget to Fav!**

 **Warning! Typo everywhere, Mature content, bad and new author.**

 **Sequel of 'Dont Go Away'  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Realized  
**

Naruto sekarang, telah puas. Ya! Dia puas karena, sudah menyekap anak dan istrinya sendiri di _mansion_ megahnya. Walaupun dia ada didalam _mansion_ megah sekalipun Hinata dan Boruto serasa ada di penjara. Tentunya mereka, ada didalam penjara yang berbeda. Hinata dan Boruto serasa berada dalam di penjara, karena tidak dapat kemana-mana lagi.

.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berjalan menuju satu tempat yang disebut 'kamar' anaknya. Menurut Naruto itu adalah 'kamar' tapi bagi anak semata wayang nya 'kamar' itu tidak lebih sebagai 'penjara mewah'.

" _Hello, my Son_ " Ujar Naruto selembut mungkin setelah dia memasuki kamar sang anak.

" _You are not my father, right?!_ " Ujar Boruto seraya siap ancang-ancang untuk melempar bantal yang bersprei biru muda itu.

" _Oh come on baby. You're my son, right?_ " Ujar Naruto yang nada suaranya dibuat-buat semanis mungkin.

" _No! My father is the kind father, Not You!_ " Ujar Boruto yang semakin takut, dan benar-benar mau melemparkan bantal itu kearah Naruto.

" _Your Okaa-san did'nt tell you, that I'm your father?_ " Ujar Naruto seraya mendekat kearah ranjang yang sekarang tengah diduduki Boruto.

" _Stop! Go away!"_ Ujar Boruto seraya melemparkan bantalnya itu kearah Naruto.

BUK!

Bantal tersebut mengenai wajah sang 'Direktur Namikaze'. Saat dia terkena bantal tersebut, dia bukannya mengamuk malah menyeringai. Seringaiannya mirip sekali seperti setan yang keluar dari neraka. Uh sungguh mengerikan!

" _You're smirk like a devil!_ " Ujar Boruto yang sudah memegang gulingnya, siap sudah ancang-ancang untuk melemparkan guling bersprei biru itu kepada Naruto.

" _Yeah! Of course Baby!_ " Ucap Naruto dengan seringaian yang menjadi-jadi.

" _Go away!_ " Ucap Boruto yang sudah menitikkan air mata.

" _Oh Honey, please don't cry. You made me a bad father in the world right?_ " Ujar Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir.

" _Please. I want.. I want alone in here now._ " lirih Boruto.

" _Ok my son. But tomorrow I be back here_ " Ujar Naruto lalu pergi dari kamar lebih tepatnya 'penjara' Boruto.

.

.

Naruto sekarang benar-benar kesal. Kenapa, istri dan anaknya bersikap seperti itu padanya? Apakah dia punya salah? Tentu saja Brengsek! Kau punya beribu-ribu kesalahan yang harus dia sesali dan, meminta maaf. Tetapi, Naruto 'kan sudah minta maaf? Dan ingin mencoba semuanya dari awal. Ya, dia harus berusaha agar Hinata-nya kembali padanya.

Naruto memasuki kamarnya itu. Gelap, adalah kata pertama yang ada di benaknya. Naruto meraba-raba dinding kamar tersebut berusaha mencari saklar lampu, yang menghubungkannya dengan lampu. Saat Naruto menemukan saklar tersebut, dan menekannya maka teranglah kamar tersebut. Disitu terdapat ranjang _king size_ yang bersprei oranye.

"Hinata"

Suaranya berat dan menegangkan. Siapapun yang mendengar suaranya tentu akan bergidik ngeri. Apakah Hinata bergidik ngeri? Tentu saja! Dia sudah di culik oleh -mantan suaminya- (menurut Hinata). Dikurung disini, dan tak dapat keluar. Benar, ini hanyalah ilusi saja. Orang-orang berfikir ini adalah _mansion_ mewah. Namun, tidak bagi Hinata dan Boruto. Ini hanyalah sebuah 'penjara' yang didekorasi sangat mewah saja.

"Kembalilah, sayang"

Sekarang suara itu sudah semakin mendekat dengan pendengaran Hinata, yang berarti Naruto sudah mendekat. Lalu Hinata bangkit dari ringkukannya, dan menatap mata biru lautan milik Naruto.

"Mau apa kamu?" Ujar Hinata ketus dan dingin. Tentu saja masih menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bengis.

"Ayolah sayang. Kau pasti merindukanku kan?" Ujar sang 'Direktur Namikaze' seraya terus mendekat ke arah Hinata.

"Jangan mendekat, brengsek!" Ujar Hinata yang sekarang menahan amarahnya.

"Sifatnya, sama persis dengan anak 'ku ya?" Ujar Naruto yang terus saja mendekat.

"Itu anak 'ku!" Ujar Hinata keras.

"Bagaimana, kita akan membuat Namikaze baru?" Ujar Naruto diam ditempat seraya melepaskan kancing bajunya.

"A-Apa?!" Ujar Hinata tidak percaya.

"Agar kau menyebutnya 'anak kita' bukan 'anak milik Hinata' lagi" Ujar Naruto yang sekarang sudah melepas kemejanya, dan menampilkan dada bidangnya.

"Dia memang 'anak ku' aku tidak sudi, memakai nama keluargamu di namanya!" Ujar Hinata berteriak ke arah Naruto.

"Baiklah baiklah, tapi aku ingin membuat Namikaze baru. Hitung-hitung sebagai temannya" Ujar Naruto berjalan cepat ke arah Hinata, dan langsung menindihnya.

"L-L-Lepas" Ujar Hinata meronta-ronta dibawah kungkungan sang Namikaze.

"Oh tidak, sayang. Sesudah kita membuat Namikaze baru, nanti akan kulepas" Ucap Naruto yang sekarang memegang kedua tangan Hinata erat.

"S-S-Sakit, L-Lepas" Ujar Hinata yang masih meronta-ronta tapi, tidak seperti tadi. Hinata sudah kehabisan tenaga.

"Lebih sakit hati 'ku Hinata. Kau meninggalkan 'ku sendirian" Ujar Naruto yang mempererat pegangannya pada Hinata.

"Kau sendiri yang meninggalkanku!" Ujar Hinata keras kearah Hinata. Sedangkan Naruto? Diam membatu, namun cengkraman tangannya masih sangat erat.

"Meninggalkanmu? Kau tahu? aku mencarimu!" Ujar Naruto lebih tenang.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Ujar Hinata yang masih memberontak.

"Tidak semudah itu, sayang" Ujar Naruto lalu mengunci pergerakan Hinata dengan cara menahan ke dua tangan Hinata, lalu menguncinya di atas kepala Hinata, dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya.

Sementara tangan kanannya sedang meremas pelan buah yang masih tertutupi oleh kaos dan bra. Tidak puas karena masih ditutupi sebuah kain, Naruto dengan cepat mengambil gunting yang berada di meja nakas yang ada di sebelah ranjangnya itu. Sesudah mengambil gunting, dengan cepat Naruto menggunting kaos milik Hinata, dan sekarang hanya tinggalah bra berwarna _pink_ berenda tersebut. Dengan cekatan, Naruto menarik paksa bra itu, dan terpampang lah dengan jelas buah dada yang dapat menggiurkan kaum adam.

"Dadamu ini sepertinya sedikit membesar. Terakhir kita melakukan bercinta, dadamu tidak sebesar ini, sayang" Ujar Naruto. Lalu dengan cekatan, dia meremas buah dada milik Hinata, dengan kasar.

"Ahk! H-Hentikan!" Ujar Hinata yang terus saja memberontak.

"Tidak akan, Sayang" Ujar Naruto dengan suara parau nya.

Semakin lama remasan pada dada Hinata semakin keras. Naruto meremas dada Hinata dengan napsu yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Naruto sekarang sudah menulikan pendengarannya.

Setelah meremas dada Hinata, Naruto mulai mencumbui dada besar milik Hinata. Naruto mencumbui dada Hinata secara kasar dan tidak berperasaan. Giginya ikut menancap di buah dada milik Hinata. Yang membuat sang pemilik menjerit kesakitan.

"AKH! S-SAKIT! AKH!" Pekik Hinata.

Karena dada Hinata yang satu lagi sedang menganggur, maka tangan tan milik Naruto langsung saja meremas dengan keras dada Hinata. Hinata yang mendapatkan kedua dadanya sedang di jamah kasar oleh Naruto, hanya bisa teriak karena kesakitan.

"K-KUMOHON, BERHENTI!" Ujar Hinata yang kini sudah menangis.

Naruto yang tadinya sudah berkomitmen akan menulikan pendengarannya, tiba-tiba pendengarannya terbuka akibat seseorang yang sedang terisak. Dan Naruto tahu siapa yang menangis. Ya dia adalah istrinya, yang sedang terisak.

"Dasar Brengsek!" Ujar Hinata dengan suara bergetar dan tangisannya semakin pecah.

Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata tajam dari Hinata hanya bisa diam dan merenungi. Dia memang brengsek. Dia hanya seorang pria bajingan dan brengsek, yang seenaknya saja. Dia sudah menyakiti Hinata dengan berselingkuh dengan wanita lain, dan dia dengan seenaknya saja mengajak Hinata untuk kembali. Ya, yang dikatakan Hinata itu semuanya benar. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal itu. Dia memang seorang pria brengsek yang tidak punya perasaan.

"Dasar Brengsek! Kau anggap aku ini apa hah?!" Ujar Hinata di sela-sela tangisnya.

"..." Naruto hanya diam membisu.

"Brengsek kau! Seenaknya kamu bercinta dengan wanita lain, lalu meminta padaku untuk kembali?! Sayangnya aku tidak bodoh Namikaze!" Ujar Hinata di sela-sela tangisnya, dan cengkraman tangan Hinata semakin mengendur.

Dengan secepat kilat Hinata menutup wajah nya dengan tangannya yang mungil. Dia sudah depresi karena, pria kuning di depannya ini. Dan Naruto hanya diam membisu dan meresapi semua perkataan Hinata.

"Kau brengsek Naruto!" Ujar Hinata di sela-sela tangisannya.

"Pergi kau pria jalang! Sana kembalilah pada wanita jalangmu itu!" Ujar Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

Mendengar kata-kata Hinata, Naruto mengambil kemeja nya yang ada di lantai lalu dengan segera memakainya. Sesudah memakainya, dia lalu membuka suara.

"Maafkan aku Hinata. Aku memang jalang dan brengsek. Kalau begitu aku pergi" Ucap Naruto lalu pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Sementara itu Hinata hanya menangis tersedu-sedu dengan bertelanjang dada. Dia membenci Naruto, namun disisi lain dia ingin kembali pada Naruto. Tapi, dia harus menjaga jarak agar dia tidak tersakiti lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

.

* * *

Disisi lain, Naruto sudah berada di tempat berparkir mobil _sport_ nya yang berwarna putih. Dia merenungkan semua kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Hinata. Dia memang jalang, dia memang brengsek, dia memang bejat, tetapi apakah salah untuk meminta maaf? Dia melakukan ini, agar Hinata dapat kembali padanya. Namun, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Hinata sudah benci padanya hingga melihat wajah dirinya, Hinata sudah muak.

Sekarang tujuan Naruto akan kemana?

Mengikuti perkataan Hinata agar kembali pada wanita jalang itu? Cih, jangan harap! Kalau dia melakukan itu gagal sudah mengajak Hinata kembali padanya. Sekarang, Naruto hanya memikirkan kemana tujuannya?

Naruto akhirnya mengendarai mobilnya tanpa tujuan yang benar. Dia hanya ingin merenungkan semua kejadian di masa lalunya. Dia memang bodoh dan tolol, mau-maunya dia memakan hasutan iblis itu.

 _ **Flashback : Mode ON**_

 _Naruto tengah berkutat dengan laptop nya yang ada didepannya. Saat sedang berkutat pada laptop dan setumpuk map, tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang wanita berambut soft pink tengah berjalan dengan menggoda ke hadapan sang bos._

 _"Sakura, belum pulang?" Ujar Naruto yang masih fokus pada laptopnya._

 _"Belum, Naruto-sama~" Ujar Sakura dengan nada menggoda._

 _Mendengar suara itu, Naruto lalu mendongak ke arah Sakura. Dilihat penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah. Rok yang hanya sampai pertengahan pahanya, baju kemeja yang dua kancing teratasnya terbuka sehingga menampakan dengan jelas belahan dadanya, yang besar. Lalu rambut soft pink nya di kuncir kuda sehingga dapat melihat leher jenjang putihnya. Melihat itu semua membuat Naruto menelan paksa saliva nya._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?" Ujar Naruto yang masih memperhatikan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah._

 _"Kita bersenang-senang dahulu, Naruto-sama~" Ujar Sakura seraya menggoda sang direktur._

 _"Apa maksudmu Sakura?" Ujar Naruto._

 _Lalu Sakura berjalan kearah tempat duduk sang direktur, lalu mendudukan pantatnya di atas paha sang Namikaze. Lagi-lagi Naruto harus menelan paksa saliva nya. Otaknya benar-benar kosong. Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya adalah, menuntaskan hasrat ini. Dia lupa tentang keluarga. Dia lupa tentang pekerjaannya. Yang lebih parah lagi dia lupa tentang Hinata._

 _Dengan kecepatan kilat, Naruto langsung menyerang leher jenjang milik Sakura. Menjilatinya, menggigitinya, mengulumnya hingga membuat tanda kemerahan disana. Setelah memberi tanda, Naruto segera mengulum bibir peach milik Sakura, dan memapah tubuh Sakura ke sofa yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Lalu Naruto membaringkan tubuh Sakura, dan menindihnya. Sedangkan ciuman panas mereka masih berlangsung, dan tidak menuntut untuk dilepaskan._

 _"Nnghh" Lenguh Sakura, karena kehabisan pasokan udara di dalam paru-parunya._

 _Keduanya tersenggal-senggal k=akibat ciuman panas mereka. Bibir Sakura sedikit membengkak karena, ciuman panas yang diberikan dari Naruto. Kini otak Naruto benar-benar kosong dan diisi oleh tubuh Sakura saja, dan memikirkan cara untuk menuntaskan hasratnya yang menggebu-gebu. Naruto akui tubuh Sakura memang bagus, sehingga dia tidak dapat mengelak lagi. Sakura sendiri yang datang membawa tubuhnya, kenapa Naruto harus menolaknya?_

 _Kau bodoh Naruto, perbuatanmu tersebut membuat kehilangan, istri dan anakmu._

 _Setelah itu Naruto meremas pelan buah dada Sakura yang masih tertutupi kemeja hitam dan bra. Semakin lama remasan itu semakin menjadi-jadi dan membuat Sakura melenguh kenikmatan._

 _Dengan sigap, Naruto melepaskan kemeja hitam milik Sakura, dan sekarang terpampang lah buah dada yang masih tertutupi bra hitam. Naruto menatap lapar tubuh Sakura, sedangkan Sakura hanya menyeringai puas karena, bos nya ini sudah kena jebakannya._

 _Dan mereka menghabiskan malam mereka yang_ _panas, dan melakukan ronde berkali-kali. Dan mereka ambruk di atas sofa kantor tersebut._

 _._

 _Keesokan Harinya~_

 _Naruto terbangun di atas sofa ruangan kantornya dan dengan keadaan sedang memeluk seseorang. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapatkan seorang wanita berambut bubble gum tengah memeluknya balik. Seketika Naruto sadar! Tadi, malam pasti dia melakukan hal nista dengan wanita itu. Terlihat karena mereka berdua sama-sama telanjang. Naruto tidak mabuk, begitu juga dengan Sakura mereka sama-sama sadar. Tapi, seakan terbius Naruto benar-benar lupa semuanya._

 _"Ohayou, Naruto-kun~" Ujarnya dengan senyuman menggoda._

 _Kali ini Naruto tidak terpengaruh pada senyuman iblis itu.  
_

 _"Pergi kau jalang!" Ujar Naruto dengan wajah yang merah karena menahan amarah._

 _"Kau juga jalang, Namikaze-sama!" Ujar Sakura yang kini memunguti pakaiannya lalu memakainya._

 _"Kau tahu, kita tidak pakai pengaman semalam." Imbuh Sakura yang membuat Naruto tersentak._

 _"Dan ini adalah masa suburku" Imbuh Sakura lagi dengan seringaian liciknya. Dan membuat Naruto terbelalak dan memaksa menelan ludahnya paksa._

 _"Semoga kau mau bertanggung jawab Naruto-sama" Ujar Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sendirian di ruangan itu._

 _Asal kau tahu Naruto, Sakura hanya seorang pengibul yang baik._

 _._

 ** _Flashback : Mode OFF_**

Naruto benar-benar seorang pria bejat yang egois dan tidak mau melihat kebelakang. Dia memang tolol, dia memang bodoh. Dan dia telah sadar sudah menyakiti perasaan istri dan anaknya itu.

Kau brengsek, Naruto!

Dan Naruto baru menyadari hal itu, saat ini.

* * *

 **A/N : Fyuhh, utang viana sudah terbayar sedikit. Ini udah kubuat sequel nya heheheh.. Dan aku membuatnya multichap, daaann.. Sedikit ada *cough* mature *cough* dan kubuat secara implisit karena aku belum pernah ngelakuin. Eh ya, implisit itu apah? Eksplisit itu apa? Ah bodo banged aku.. Pokoknya aku udah buat. Dan ingat saudara-saudara ini multichap.  
**

 **Review dan Favorite ya, kalian penyelamatku!**

 **viananeesan**


End file.
